¡Gender-Bender, un mundo de cabezas!
by Hinata HyugaOoC
Summary: ¡Mañana cuando despertéis, vuestro mundo estará de cabeza!- Cuando esos cuatro escucharon estas palabras no sabían hasta qué punto serian ciertas- ¿en dónde demonios esta? Juro que anoche estaba en el mismo sitio'ttebane- hmp… son blanditas, suaves y sobre todo ¿Por qué crecieron tanto en una noche?-¡Me han robado mis pechos!- p-padre le juro que soy yo Hinata-ad:cambio de genero


**Título**: ¡Gender-Bender, un mundo de cabezas!

**Resumen**: ¡y por eso yo os maldigo! ¡Mañana cuando despertéis, vuestro mundo estará de cabeza!- Cuando esos cuatro shinobis de Konoha escucharon estas palabras no sabían hasta qué punto serian ciertas- ¿en dónde demonios esta? Juro que anoche estaba en el mismo sitio de siempre'ttebane- hmp… son blanditas, suaves y sobre todo ¿Por qué crecieron tanto en una noche?- ¡me han robado! ¡Me han robado mis pechos!- p-padre le juro que soy yo Hinata- estoy seguro de que yo tuve una primogénita y no un primogénito ¡Byakugan! -

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Parejas:** NarutoXHinata y SasukeXSakura (principalmente)

**Advertencias:** cambio de género, post guerra, algunas palabrotas, lime y quizás lemon, Neji no murió (digamos que fue salvado por… Yamato)

**Prologo: ¡maldita bruja!**

Era poco más de la media noche en Konoha, la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor y el cielo estaba completamente despejado, los árboles se mecían al ritmo del suave viento, y solo se escuchaban los pequeños sonidos producidos por los pocos animales nocturnos del sitio.

-ah…- suspiraba la actual Máxima líder de la pacifica aldea en medio de sus sueños, inconsciente de que justo en ese instante la mayor catástrofe de su pacifica vida estaba iniciando-

Sin embargo la situación tan _peculiar _ de este cuarteto de personas no se inició precisamente en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, sino muy cerca de esta, en una pequeña villa que no sobrepasaba los mil habitantes, pero que en ese momento era la única testigo de aquella singular batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los forasteros llegados esa misma tarde y los mismo aldeanos.

-¡no dejaremos que te lleves a Obaba-sama!-

-¡Obaba-sama nos ha traído fortuna, si se la quieren llevar será por en sima de nuestros cadáveres!-

-¡Obaba-sama! ¡Obaba-sama! ¡Obaba-sama!-

Estos eran los gritos de la muchedumbre que se estaba acumulando en la entrada de la aldea, impidiendo el paso de unos enmascarados que llevaban consigo a una anciana de unos ochenta y tantos años.

-Esto no tiene por qué incumbirles- exclamo un pelinegro con mascara de gato, callando momentáneamente el abarrotamiento- esta anciana es una criminal de clase "B" del libro bingo-se adelantó unos cuantos pasos más que el resto de su equipo- Es nuestro deber llevarla a Konoha para que pueda ser enjuiciada como es debido por la alianza- después de esto todo mundo permaneció en silencio, esperando cualquier movimiento-

-¡Al diablo la alianza!- y de nuevo los gritos empezaron-

Sasuke estaba al borde de su paciencia, su rostro oculto tras la máscara se contrajo levemente, en señal de que pronto liberaría a Susanoo. Naruto noto el cambio en el chacra de su amigo, dedujo rápidamente que si no hacía algo pronto, su _queridísimo hermano¸ _terminaría destruyendo el lugar-

-vamos a calmarnos- trato de intervenir, sin embargo en un movimiento inexistente, una de sus compañeras de equipo acorralo entre un árbol y su catana, al que parecía ser el líder de la rebelión- ¡suzume espera!-

- ¿al diablo la alianza?- el tono de voz que utilizo, obligo a Naruto a guardar silencio- la alianza es lo que mantiene viva a su patética aldea, sin que esta haga mayor esfuerzo ¿y aun así quieres mandarla al diablo?- el sujeto no dijo nada, solo oculto la mirada- responde…- amenazo mientras que acercaba más su catana al cuello masculino-

-ya es suficiente suzume, suéltalo- advirtió la segunda miembro femenina del grupo, afianzando su agarre hacia la vieja-

-Urusai ushi-san- Sonrió ladina y con un leve movimiento en su espada le dio a entender lo que planeaba hacer-

-tks… has lo que quieras- murmuro lista para lo que venía-_¡Shanaroo, cuando volvamos a Konoha le diré a Tsunade-Sama que cambie mi sobrenombre!- _ Kitsune, ookami, prepárense-

-p-pero Ushi, suzume va…-

-ookami…-

-hmp-incluso con la máscara de por medio, el Uchiha sintió la furibunda mirada Sakura- entendido-

-muere- y lo último que Naruto observo a través de su máscara fue a aquel hombre siendo atravesado por el arma de su compañera, justo antes de ser absorbido por el Sharingan de su amigo-

- ¡¿se puede saber porque hiciste eso?!- Hinata avanzo unos metros por en sima de él, ya llevaban quince minutos de recorrido luego de que Sasuke los mandara lejos de la aldea y él aún no entendía nada-

-Urusai Kitsune-kun- respondió suavemente, si enserio el rubio de sus sueños quería ser un cazador anbu, no iba por el buen camino- solo fue la vida de un idiota- Naruto se sorprendió amargamente, empuñando sus manos con ira-

-Tu…- Sakura rodo los ojos, harta de la discusión sin sentido de ese par-

-Maldita-y he ahí el otro problema, la anciana que respondía a Obaba-sama (si el "sama" tenía que estar incluido) llevaba maldiciendo a la Hyuga desde que vio con sus ojos como aquel hombre era apuñalado brutalmente por su _amiga_, ya la estaba hartando, y para el colmo no dejaba de morderla con su encía- ¡mañana todo tu mundo estará de cabeza!-

-_molestia_-sí, definitivamente correría sangre- ¡mándala a dormir!-

-¿Por qué cuando estás tan hablador solo dices babosadas?-

-hmp… estoy a punto de atravesarla-

-pues hazlo ¡porque al parecer eso es lo único que saben hacer bien en este equipo'ttebayo!

-nadie te llamo neko-

-es Kit-su-ne, Inu-teme-

-hmp… te voy a meter un chidori tan profundo-

-oh por Kami-sama ¡eso ha sonado tan gay!-

-… cállate molestia-

-intenta callarme maldito-vengador-

-_por lo menos tienen cuidado de no decir sus verdaderos nombres-_ pensó la Hyuga divertida- bien, Obaba-sama creo que es hora de dormir-dijo deteniéndose en medio del bosque-

- ¿vais matarme al igual que lo hicisteis con ese pobre hombre?- escupió con amargura- así sois vosotros los ninjas- Sakura dejo de atravesar a Sasuke con la mirada para concentrarse en sus palabras – vais por el mundo asesinando a gente inocente, solo por cumplir el capricho de alguien a quien seguramente jamás han visto sus ojos-

-¿y qué hay de malo en todo eso?-Naruto trato de responderle pero Sakura se le adelanto- la única diferencia entre lo que hacemos y lo que haces es que tu si vez el rostro de todas las personas que te contratan para hacer el mal a alguien-

-claro, todo lo que hacéis tiene una buena justificación ¿eh?- se burló- pues hasta aquí llegara vuestra vida tranquila- y en un instante, tras haberse liberado del agarre de Sakura, estuvo en medio de los cuatro- escuchad bien las palabras de esta vieja bruja:

"la próxima vez que el sol y la luna se vean el rostro por breves instantes, un giro jamás visto hará que aquello que os ha acompañado desde su nacimiento, pero que nunca ha dado placer a alguien más que ustedes mismos, desaparezca sin dejar rastro alguno más haya que lo desconocido, y la única forma volver a recuperar lo perdido, será perdiendo aquello que se posee solo una vez en esta vida"

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Naruto, aquellas palabras dichas con tanto odio lograron estremecerlo a tal punto de dejarlo inmovilizado por unos eternos segundos…

-¡Equipo formación beta!- el leve temblor en la voz de Hinata le dio a entender que no era el único a quien esas palabras le habían atravesado el pecho- ¡Kitsune-kun reacciona!-pero simplemente no podía, sus pies estaban clavados al piso y su vista se nublo hasta dar paso a la inconciencia-

_-¡y por eso yo os maldigo! ¡Mañana cuando despertéis, vuestro mundo estará de cabeza!-_

_-_** je je je, lo que te espera mocoso-**

* * *

-¿S-Sakura-chan? – Aún se encontraba aturdido, sus ojos abrieron tras unos breves instantes de inconciencia y lo primero que pudieron apreciar fue el rostro de su joven amiga-¿q-que ha pasado?- ella le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantar y él gustoso acepto-¿Sakura-chan?-

-no lo sé- respondió luego de meditarlo dos veces-luego… ejem…- por obligación carraspeo su garganta, su voz sonaba distorsionada- luego de esas palabras, todo fue negro para mí, y veo que no fui la única- Naruto dirigió su mirada hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke-

-¿y Hinata?-Sakura se mordió los labios, su entrepierna dolía mucho-¿Sakura-chan, estas bien?- Ella negó agarrándose con una mano la parte afectada-¿Qué te sucede?-pero en ese instante un dolor que jamás había sentido se instaló en su pecho–r-rayos-

- ¿están todos b-bien?-de la nada Hinata apareció y se acercó hasta ellos, inclinándose un poco sobre si misma- n-no sé qué nos hizo esa bruja, p-pero presiento que no será nada bueno- el dolor que sentía sobre su parte más íntima apenas y la dejaba pensar con claridad-Naruto-kun utiliza el Hiraishin no Jutsu y llévanos hasta la aldea de la hoja- el asintió- S-Sakura-san toma ha Sasuke-san –

-h-hai-como pudo llego hasta donde estaba y lo tomo del antebrazo- ¿y-y la bruja?-

-y-ya me encargue-

* * *

Apenas y pudo llegar a su habitación, luego de dejar a la tal Obaba-sama a cargo de los guardias de la prisión y de quedar con su capitán de escuadrón en que pasaría por la enfermería por la mañana, alegando que ya no le dolía mucho, se encamino lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía hacia su acogedor apartamento.

-M-MIERDA- se quejó al no poder quitarse por completo ese estúpido traje, con afán busco una kunai, necesitaba un baño, su cuerpo ¡NO! Su pecho se lo exigía, no quiso decir nada cuando Hinata le exigió que se pasara por la enfermería ¡pero su pecho explotaría de dolor! Podía sentirlo, podía sentir como sus pezones se erguían y luego se inflamaban- ¡M-MIERDA!- presa del pánico desgarro por completo el traje, quedando solo en ropa interior- ¡joder!- y no solo eso, cuando estaba a dos cuadras de su hogar, también pudo sentir como alguien apretaba su cintura de una manera descomunal, como su nariz se volvía más pequeña, y como algo muy importante para el desaparecía- ah ah ah- jadeo de puro placer, su desespero no le dio tiempo de encender la luz, sin embargo el agua fría sobre su cuerpo le otorgó un placer que nunca antes había sentido- ¿q-que me…?-de nuevo su cuerpo perdió todas sus fuerzas, solo pudo detener el grifo del agua antes de caer de nuevo en la inconciencia-

* * *

Sasuke no se encontraba en mejor condición, su pecho dolía demasiado, se sentía como si alguien estuviese tirando de sus pezones con una especie de alambre –M-ALDICION- bramo con furia cuando de su entrepierna comenzó a brotar una especie de líquido, más él no se imaginaba que la peor parte estaba por venir-¡PERO QUE!- en esos instantes Sasuke Uchiha podía jurar por la memoria de su hermano que jamás en sus veinte años de vida había experimentado un dolor tan terriblemente abrumador como ese- ¡MI VIENTRE EXPLOTARA!- definitivamente eso pasaría en cualquier momento, percibía como palpitaba, era tan fuerte, pero tan, tan, tan fuerte, que lo único que logro fue desmayarse-

* * *

Hinata se arqueo de nuevo ante el dolor, ni siquiera contra pain experimento algo parecido-d-diablos- y para colmo algo entre sus piernas crecía, no sabía que era ¡pero crecía! Crecía tanto que estaba cien por ciento segura de que exploraría en cualquier instante-m-mierda- ella no era de palabrotas, sin embargo no podía contenerse, se giró para quedar boca-abajo agarrando entre sus manos aquello que se expandía sin control y que estaba empezando a palpitarle-Ahhhhhh- dio un profundo grito cargado de calvario, percibiendo como una cosa extraña, espesa, cálida y pegajosa se esparcía entre sus dedos- ¿q-que…?- de improvisto perdió todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que todo fue oscuridad para ella-

* * *

Sakura llevaba varios minutos observando el líquido blanco entre sus manos, luego de experimentar horas de dolor descomunal todo había culminado con la expulsión de esa cosa por su… por su… por su…

-t-todo es una pesadilla Sakura- se dijo a si misma- mañana al despertar no t-t-tendrás un p-p-p-pene entre tus piernas- y con esto último se unió con el resto en los brazos de Morfeo-

* * *

Y bien, ya sé que había dicho que me retiraría pero esta idea no abandona mi cabeza desde hace muchísimos meses, este es un pequeño prólogo, el capítulo uno lo vendría subiendo la otra semana, serán capítulos cortos, nada extensos. Gracias a Todos los que de alguna manera trataron de darme ánimos, de verdad que lo lograron.

Bien no siendo más me despido, si quieren pueden dejarme algún comentario, critica o cualquier cosa por medio de un review, sino pues de todos modos les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer a esta pobre escritora.


End file.
